


Speed Dating

by WordsandWonder



Series: WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Flirting, M/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder
Summary: Suga didn't have high expectations about this speed dating nonsense Noya had talked him into. But a certain surprise participant might just change his mind.Formerly chapter 5 of WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza!





	Speed Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, so turns out I really hate prompt dumps and the longer my tag list got the more irritated I became with my decision, so I'm turning the "Extravaganza" into a series! I'm so sorry that in doing so I'm losing all the lovely comments people left on different chapters, but it was bugging me too much not to break it apart. I hope you understand and enjoy the fic!

“It’ll be fun!” Noya had promised. “You need to get out more, you’re practically a hermit!” He’d insisted. “Seriously, when’s the last time you got laid?” He’d demanded. 

Sugawara had several arguments against two out of three of the reasons his friend used to persuade him to go speed dating. Sitting in a crowded room making small-talk with a constant stream of strangers did not sound like fun at all, for one. And he wasn’t a hermit, he was just too busy working full time  _ and  _ going to school full time to go out as much as he had in undergrad. From what he’d heard, that was part of this crazy thing called “growing up.” Sadly, he wasn’t at all sure that his high school teammate actually believed in the concept.  

However, against Noya’s last reason, Suga was defenseless. Usually he was too busy or tired to think about it, but when presented with the question, he had to admit he’d been in a dry spell for a while now. Like a long while. Which was why he found himself sitting in the dimly lit hall, praying for the gong to sound so he could stop pretending to be interested in whatever nonsense his current partner was spewing. 

Suga shot his friend a scathing look of disdain over his companion’s shoulder, prompting the other man to grin and flash him a thumbs up. Ugh. He wasn’t sure how yet, but Suga was definitely going to find a way to get him back for this misery. 

“Okay, everyone, we’re going to take a five minute break! Feel free to use the facilities, grab some refreshments, or just mingle!” the overly-cheerful moderator announced. 

Suga leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms over his head, thankful for the short reprieve. He was contemplating just sneaking out while Noya was distracted, but of course the former libero chose that moment to materialize beside him.

“I see you eyeing that door, Koushi. Don’t even think about it. You promised.”

Suga groaned. “That was before I knew for sure how horrible this would be, Yuu.”

“Aw, c’mon, it’s not that bad. There’s some interesting guys here,” the raven-haired man protested. 

“Really?” Suga demanded. “Because I’ve yet to meet one. And if one more man asks me if my hair is natural I’m going to smash my own face into the table.”

“You’re just grumpy because it’s been too long since you’ve gotten some. Try to loosen up and maybe lower your expectations a little.” Noya suggested with a wink. “You were getting seriously checked out when you were stretching a second ago.Trust me, there are at least ten guys here who would happily take you home tonight,” ”

“That’s not really -”

“Alright, gentlemen, back to your seats, please! Let’s get ready for another exciting round!”

Giving him another confident thumbs up, Noya retreated to his seat eagerly. Suga was significantly less excited to return to his table, but he  _ had _ promised to give it a shot, and he really  _ could _ use a little … fun.

The gong sounded and Suga passed his hand over his eyes in frustration, delaying looking at his newest partner as he heard them slid into the seat opposite him.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Mr. Refreshing,” a cool voice drawled, causing Suga’s head to shoot up in disbelief.

“Oikawa?”

Deep, chocolate brown eyes glinted with amusement as the former setter of  Aoba Johsai smirked at Suga. “In the flesh. What a surprise to see you here, Sugawara-kun.”

“I could say the same about you. I wouldn’t think a guy like you would have a hard time finding a date.”

Oikawa shrugged. “I don’t. But poor Iwa-chan spends so much time studying and working he never gets out and has fun. So I made him come to this. See? He’s just over there.” The brunet gave his friend a little finger wave across the room, which earned him a middle finger and a mouthed “I hate you” from the gruffer man. “Tsk,” he scoffed. “‘So mean. You try to help a guy out.” He shook his head in a dramatic show of disappointment before peeking up at Suga through his carefully styled hair. “Speaking of which, who dragged  _ you  _ out to this fascinating little mating ritual?” 

Suga arched an eyebrow at the other man. “How do you know I was dragged here?” 

“Oh please, we both know this isn’t your style,” he replied with a wave of his hand. “So who?”

“Nishinoya,” the silver-haired man admitted.

“Hm. Interesting.” Suga’s one-time rival leaned across the small table, easily crowding into Suga’s space. “Would you like to know a secret, Mr. Refreshing?” he whispered. “I used to have the most  _ annoying  _ little crush on you, back in high school. The way you handled your whole team. You were just so … well, refreshing,” he chuckled. “I always wondered what it would be like.”

Suga swallowed hard, attempting to rehydrate his suddenly very dry mouth. Oikawa had always been attractive, and the years since high school had definitely been kind to him. It was honestly unfair of him to sound so seductive while looking that good with his adonis-like face so close to Suga’s own. “What … what would be like?” he asked, attempting to feign ignorance.

The look Oikawa leveled at him was downright sinful, full of lust and promise. “What  _ you _ would be like, Sugawara-kun.”

“Ah. Uh, well…”

“Did you ever wonder about me?”

Suga looked the man up and down, and wasn’t at all disappointed in what he saw. He didn’t know if Oikawa still played volleyball, but he definitely did something to maintain that perfect body Suga had always admired, and the way he was leering promised a good time. Oh, what the hell, might as well go for it, right? He could either let his former opponent get him all flustered, or he could give as good as he got. 

With that in mind, he mimicked Oikawa’s position, putting their faces so close they could feel each other’s breaths. “I’m certainly wondering about it now,” he replied lowly. 

Just as Oikawa opened his mouth to respond, the gong sounded loudly and cut him off. 

“Switch!” the moderator called with a clap of her hands.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Oikawa whispered, grabbing Suga’s hand and tugging him up. “I do believe that’s enough speed dating for us. Do you need to let your friend know you’re leaving?” he asked lightly as he steered Suga toward the door.

“I think that depends on where we’re going,” Suga murmured back, pushing through the double doors and exiting the hall, trying to steady the rapid beating of his heart.

Before he could blink Oikawa had him pinned up against the exposed brick wall, a lecherous grin matching the intensity of the bedroom eyes he was giving the shorter male. “I suppose I can leave that up to you, Mr. Refreshing,” he rumbled, linking his fingers with Suga’s and pressing their entwined hands against the wall above their heads. “Your place or mine?”

Suga returned the grin and traced his free hand up Oikawa’s side. “Yours sounds good to me.”

Oikawa nodded and pulled away to hail a cab, still holding tight to Suga’s hand, and Suga took the moment to reply to Noya’s text demanding to know where he’d gone.

_ “You were right,” _ he typed, heart trilling with anticipation as he watched his soon-to-be partner, moving with cat-like grace as he signaled for a taxi.  _ “Speed dating was an  _ **_excellent_ ** _ choice.” _


End file.
